Blood Rush
by ReaPerSouL90
Summary: Final brothers confrontation! Who will end die?


Disclaimer: I own neither Dante nor Vergil. Devil May Cry 3 and the characters are © Capcom.

Writer's note: I send my sorry expecially to Vergil's fans……………………………. )

This is my 1st DMC fic, so…….. be nice, kay?

Blood Rush

It is dawn. Black clouds cover almost all parts of the sky. Hanging there like the hands of the darkness, which will take you to the deepest hell. Like the warning of an approaching storm. Thunders shine behind them. Give the silver-shinning light among those darkness. Giving a sense of a nearly-open sky.

On the crest of the Devils' Tower, two men standing face to face. Their eyes burned by anger. Their mouths closed tightly. And their hearts are being darkened by hatred. What they are depicting right now are figures of the ultimate avengers.

Dante smiles dreadly ,"Vergil." Continued with taking off his sword from his back, aiming it to the man in front of him.

The opponent just stares him back with his chilling cold eyes, then taking off his sword which engaged on his waist.

"Dante, this is…" suddenly his mouth opens.

Then Vergil runs with a lightspeed force, swings his sword against Dante's left arm. Dante—meanwhile—still in his first stance, being slashed out. His blood gets out from below his flesh, all of a sudden.

Vergil jumps back before his second word," Finale."

Dante frowns at him then covers his injured arm with his right palm. The blood runs out his fingers. Seeing that, Vergil just raises his chin. For now, he had won a slash. Suddenly a shadow pass through Vergil, a sword has swung in front of him. With a qiuck move, Vergil wards off the attack, continues with pushing Dante's sword down.

Once again blood runs through Dante's arm. Giving such wind-slashing pain. The wind which is blowing harder and harder making his pain become even painfuller.

Vergil smashes Dante's cheek with a light swing of his sword. For the second time, Dante is being slashed again. Blood squirts from below his flesh accompanied with silver pieces of his cut hair. Vergil smiles a damned. But his eyes suddenly open widely knowing that his waist has been slashed at that moment.

Red blood colorizes his blue overcoat.

"The injury you created means nothing. Your efforts to hurt me are all in vain!" Vergil laughs an evil laugh ," Ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh yeah?" Dante swings his sword downward in purpose of smashing Vergil's feet.

Vergil quickly evades the attack then jumps high to the air. Dante follows him by doing an Air-Hike, with a quick motion he draws his two guns, the Ebony and Ivory then shots at Vergil with no mercy. Vergil evades the attack one by one, sometimes he uses the sword in his hand to smash them down. Dante keeps on evading his brother's counter attack 'till he suceeds to perforate Vergil's left shoulder with one of his ammuntions.

Vergil shouts loudly. He was forced into a terrible landing position. Blood splashes to his neck and face.

Dante lands down follows Vergil. But what he has just done seems to be his fatal mistake. Vergil takes shallow steps then crushes Dante's waist powerfully. The slash he made slices Dante's coat, flesh, and his muscles. Blood squirts mercilessly.

"Uh… sucks!" Dante tightens his teeth as a response to his pain. His guns fall off his hands, and he begins to breath heavily.

Dante puts his hand on the injured waist, blood flows down to his trousers, next to the floor.

When he raises his head he finds Vergil's sword has pointed right in front of his eyes. Ready to thrust him anytime.

'Over yet, Dante?' his mind speaks to him inside his heart.

He has just laying his head back down when thunder strikes a place quite close to him. Shocked by the blast, Vergil paralyzes a while. Giving Dante a tiny chance to escape.

But Dante doesn't escape. Below his heart, the memories of the same fight against Vergil being played one more time in his mind. And so the injury Vergil created on his waist.

Remains the same when the injury opens again this time.

His breath runs heavier to remember the anger at the hollow of his heart. His eyes burns with anger. The river-like blood he has just saw this time, makes his heart burns even hotter. Revenge is being summoned back.

Finally Dante stands up, ignoring both of his pain and the edge of Vergil's sword. His anger crystallized into one, fire of hell burns inside his hazy heart.

"AAAAAARGHHH!" he screams out like crazy while swinging his sword without aiming at any target.

For a little while more Vergil feels a kind of red liquid splatters beside his left cheek heavily. River-like.

He realizes that his left ear has been cut out.

To waste such amount of blood, Vergil begins to breath heavily, his hand covers his cropped ear.

'Shit!' Vergil curses himself.

A while more he falls on his knees.

Finding Vergil kneels before him, Dante just turn his back off Vergil. Then he stares emptily at the cloudy sky.

"KILL ME! KILL ME!" shouted Vergil ," KILL ME YOU FUCK OFF!" he shouts like crazy.

Dante ignores him. Useless fight. This is an insane blood rush only. Aiming for nothing, get no profit for winning.

But it seems like Vergil still has some figting spirit to end this duel. So he stands again eventhough his face is already pale because of the injury then lifts his sword once again, ready to smash Dante out from behind.

Unfortunately, Dante's instinct isn't as bad as he thought before. With his back still facing Vergil, he swings his sword against the attack.

Crossing through the steel of Vergil's sword, Dante's slash is powerful enough to break it down then cut Vergil's body diagonally from shoulder to hips.

Vergil's bone break out, his muscles tear apart like the untie ribbons. His blood squirts vacantly, splashes everywhere. Marks Dante's face with an undefined pattern. So that's it, the final slash leads Vergil to the end of his age.

The rain showers from the sky. Dissolves the blood instantly. Vergil's body has flied the soul away. No Vergil for now and on. He's gone. Forever…………

Dante swipes out the blood from his face. A regretful feeling fills his shattered heart knowing that he was forced into doing this.  
Dante turns his body facing Vergil's broken body. His obstinacy nearly breaks out to see such tragic condition.

Almost half of Vergil's silver hairs turn into red. His broken-white skin becomes even paler. His ocean-blue eyes open widely like a rounded stone.

Dante kneels in front of him. He sticks his Rebellion in next to Vergil's corpse symbolizing 'I'll remember this fault for the rest of my life.'

"Vergil," whispered Dante," you want me to kill you." He stares out to the sky, letting the rain droplets cleanse his face, the coldness to cover his sadness.

"Farewell, Vergil."

Dante stands up and leaves the corpse alone.

His demon-slaying duty finally completed with his other one's sacrifice.

FIN

Yuph! Finished! Although I wasn't truly satified with this fic (TT) Vergil's dead! And Dante……… how can u b so cruel, dude?

Anyway, THANX A LOT for reading, everyone) And once again, for those Vergil's fans………… don't be angry, kay? This is just a fic. Personally I didn't want whether this is really happen!


End file.
